kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Peng
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Gold | Fur color = Spotted gray | Clothing = Tan vest with orange belt and purple sweatpants | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Potter | Family = Tai Lung (uncle) | Combat style = Unspecified style of Kung Fu | Master(s) = Self-taught | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Kung Fu Kid" | Voiced by = }} Peng is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a young who used to be a potter before he became a traveler to search for Tai Lung, whom he claims is his uncle. He made his first appearance in "The Kung Fu Kid", where he trained at the Jade Palace for a time after being discovered as a Kung Fu prodigy at the Peace Jubilee. Biography Earlier years It was briefly mentioned in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "The Kung Fu Kid" that Peng is from "the valley over" from the Valley of Peace, where he was presumably raised by his family and learned pottery. It is unknown, however, when Peng started training in Kung Fu, though he admitted at one point to have no formal training, hinting that he is self-taught. When he became a teenager, Peng left his hometown in search of his uncle Tai Lung, though it is unknown how much he knows of his uncle. He stopped in the Valley of Peace to partake in the Peace Jubilee, where he would be discovered as a Kung Fu prodigy by the master of the Jade Palace. In Legends of Awesomeness Peng made his debut in "The Kung Fu Kid". Upon arriving in the Valley of Peace to partake in the Peace Jubilee, someone proposed that Peng fight Jing Mei, the nephew of Temutai, who was one of the masters hosting the celebration. Peng was hesitant until Jing Mei knocked down his pottery cart, and agreed to the fight. He introduced himself to Master Shifu and assured the Dragon Warrior that he wanted to fight. When the match began, Peng first evaded Jing Mei's attacks but then countered one and finished the fight with three airborne spin-kicks, easily winning the match. Before he could take his leave, both Po and Temutai tried to convince Peng to train with one of them, almost turning into a fight until Shifu declared it was Peng's choice. The young snow leopard decided to train with Po at the Jade Palace. On their way to the Palace, Peng was mobbed by a group of children who had become his new fans and signed autographs before at last he was taken to the Training Hall where he met and was complimented by the Furious Five, who offered him a run through the training course. Peng traversed it in seconds flat. At dinner, Peng sat at the head of the table (where Po was supposed to be sitting as host) and told some jokes, succeeding in making Tigress laugh. Later, he met up with Po in the Training Hall again, where the Dragon Warrior haltingly told Peng that Shifu had dismissed the young potter's skills as a warrior. This outraged Peng, who declared he'd prove Shifu wrong before running off. He sought out Temutai and told him what happened before picking up a sword, proclaiming he would defeat the Qidan Clan leader and show Shifu what real strength is. During their fight, Peng got Temutai on the defensive when they were interrupted by Jing Mei. Not wanting to get involved he quickly excused himself, much to his uncle's fury. Finally, Po showed up and tried to stop the fight; but Peng refused to back down, exclaiming he "practiced his Kung Fu without any plans, no expectations, and no dreams" until Po "gave him one" and Shifu "snatched it away". The fight continued outside and before long, everyone (the Furious Five, the Qidan Warriors, and the villagers) were all fighting and squabbling until Po shouted for everyone to stop. Here, Peng got a confession from Po that he was the one who wanted Peng gone, not Shifu, because he got jealous of Peng's popularity, and sincerely apologized. Though shaken, Peng found it in his heart to forgive Po, and partook in the closing ceremony with Po and Temutai by performing . When the Jubilee was over, Po invited Peng back to the Jade Palace, but Peng politely declined as he wanted to continue his travels, revealing that he was searching for his uncle. When Po asked who his uncle was, he received a shock when the young snow leopard revealed that his uncle is Tai Lung. Peng later made an appearance in "Master and the Panda". He returned to speak to Po after finding out about his uncle. When Po reveals the truth Peng is angry and tries to attack Po, believing that Tai Lung wasn't evil. However Peng returns to the Jade Palace and realizes Po was right about everything and that Kung Fu causes evil. Peng quits Kung Fu and leaves behind his uncle's sword. When Temutai attacks the Jade Palace wearing a the Gong Lu Medallion, Po seeks out Peng's help and convinces him that he won't turn out evil. They defeat Temutai as a team and knock the medallion off him. However Peng picks up the medallion and the power corrupts him. He starts to attack the Five and then Po, causing them to roll down the stairs (similar to the fight in the first movie). Peng knocks Po aside wishing his uncle was still around to see his victory. Tai Lung appears from the shadows, stating he is a manifestation from the medallion. Tai Lung instructs Peng to destroy everything including the innocent, however before Tai Lung can hurt anyone Peng stops him, stating that he is nothing like Tai Lung and takes the medallion off himself. Tai Lung then transforms back into Po (who used a shift stone to change his appearance). Po tells Peng that despite having a dark side he was able to stop before he went to far. However Peng still believes that he holds some of the same evil that corrupted Tai Lung and leaves the Jade Palace, vowing to never do Kung Fu again. Personality Peng is shown to be modest and rather humble for someone so skilled, as he didn't actually want to fight until Jing Mei forced his paw. Even so, Peng showed a sense of determination that reflected that of his uncle, in that while he may not seek out fights, he will do whatever it takes to finish them on his own terms. Being young, he understandably got excited by the opportunity to train in the Jade Palace with Shifu, the Furious Five, and Po, but he seemed to share Tai Lung's ambition in proving himself, shown when he recklessly sought to defeat Temutai to prove himself worthy. He claimed he had practiced his Kung Fu without expectations and no dreams until Po gave him one, hinting he might be self-taught and had done so with great effort. Even so, Peng was shown to be far more forgiving than Tai Lung was, as he forgave Po for lying to him and hurting his feelings and pride. It is possible that Peng possesses all the positive aspects Tai Lung himself once had when he was his nephew's age. He also fears of being evil, so to avoid this from happening, he quit Kung Fu. Fighting Style Peng is shown to be a Kung Fu prodigy, though he claims he has had no formal training or instruction. He fights with a level of skill very similar to that of his uncle's—enough to force a Kung Fu warrior like Temutai on the defensive, traverse the Training Hall in almost seconds flat, and show some skill in swordsmanship. He fights by evading, turning his opponents' strength against them, and uses aerial kicks when on the offensive. Relationships Tai Lung Revealed at the very end of the Legends of Awesomeness episode "The Kung Fu Kid", Peng disclosed to Po that he was traveling around the land in search of his uncle, Tai Lung. The relationship they may have had with each other is currently unknown, although it is presumably non-existent because of Tai Lung's twenty-year incarceration; additionally, Peng seemed to have never met him. Peng was also unaware of his uncle's defeat by the hands of the Dragon Warrior(Po), but he later found out what happened in "Master and the Panda". At first he didn't believe Tai Lung was evil, but after finding out the truth, he quit Kung Fu. Po Upon first meeting him and seeing his Kung Fu skills, Po thought of Peng as a gifted warrior. But he later grew jealous of Peng when he started gaining all the attention of Po's regular admirers. Po eventually admitted his jealousy and the two made peace with each other. Po found out that Peng is Tai Lung's nephew. Peng thought Po killed Tai Lung in cold blood until he learned the harsh truth about Tai Lung. Po tried to get Peng to understand, but Peng quit Kung Fu seeing it as evil. Shifu Shifu was thoroughly impressed by Peng's skills enough so that he wanted him to do the performance at the closing of the Peace Jubilee instead of Po. However, Shifu is unaware of the fact that Peng himself is looking for his uncle Tai Lung, the very same warrior whom Shifu raised as a cub. He later found out that Peng is Tai Lung's nephew from Crane and Money. Shifu and the Five showed no resentment to Peng after finding out. The Furious Five The Furious Five were very impressed with Peng's Kung Fu skills, and enjoyed his company while he trained at the Jade Palace. Peng also enjoyed the Five's company, and was able to make Tigress laugh with his jokes — something that Po was never able to do. They later found out that Peng is Tai Lung's nephew. The Five and Shifu showed no resentment to Peng after finding out. Temutai Though corrupted by the same darker emmotions, Peng feels no real emotion for Temutai. Clothing Peng wears a tan vest with an orange belt, purple sweatpants, and sandals. Trivia *In , " " ( : 鹏 ; : 鵬; : péng) translates to " ", which is a large mythical bird.MDBG.net - Chinese-English Dictionary: "peng" Gallery Peng-and-master-shifu.png|Peng talking with Master Shifu Peng-loa.png|Peng facing Jing Mei at the Peace Jubilee Peng-masterpanda.jpg|Peng in "Master and the Panda" View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Peng es:Peng Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Felines Category:Reformed Villains